Juguetes
by Coelum
Summary: A Sasuke cada vez se le hace más duro esconder aquellos sentimientos que no le corresponden. Mientras tanto, Sakura se desvive por él... literalmente. SasukexSakura.


**Resumen:** A Sasuke cada vez se le hace más duro esconder aquellos sentimientos que no le corresponden. Mientras tanto, Sakura se desvive por él... literalmente.

**Dissclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** La historia es un A/U

* * *

**-**

**-**

**JUGUETES**

-

-

Frío y silencio era lo que llenaba la sala. La oscuridad les hacía compañía, ahogando cualquier resquicio de luz latente y sumiendo la entidad en una negrura insoluble.

Osos de peluche miraban aprensivos a las finas y férreas tiras de sedal que se mantenían sujetas a una enorme cruz de madera. Éstas estaban tensadas por mantener en el aire el peso de un cuerpo laxo.

El cuerpo de una marioneta.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no empiezas? —preguntó en un susurro apagado—. Ya es la hora.

Su cabeza se vio inclinada hacia arriba. Una luz vaga y distante titiló en la oscuridad.

—Pero esta vez, no llores.

Iba a responderle algo. Cualquier cosa. No obstante, las palabras se negaron a salir. Se negaron a intentar romper la barrera inquebrantable que los separaba. El silencio era, a veces, la forma más efectiva de acercarse a Sasuke.

Una lágrima rodó solitaria por la mejilla de Sakura, iluminada por la fuente de luz color lavanda que desprendía la vela.

—Te pedí que no volvieses a llorar —sentenció en joven, mordaz. Tiró con fuerza de la cruz de madera hacia un lado. Sakura se movió a su son, sin vida e incapaz de borrar la gota salada que erraba por su piel.

—No puedo evitarlo—reprimió un sollozo. Luego otro—. Es sorprendente que a cada instante me gustes más—sonrió tristemente.

Sasuke sacudió con rabia uno de los sedales cuando apareció su sonrisa, la cual pese a todo, seguía conservándose dulce y serena. La presión del hilo hizo que una delgada línea roja corriera por el antebrazo de Sakura hasta llegar al encaje blanco de su vestido, tiñéndolo de escarlata.

_¿De dónde dominios saca la voluntad para seguir queriéndome?_, se preguntó Sasuke, mortificado.

Lo había intentado todo.

Absolutamente todo para alejarla de él.

Y allí estaba ella, sonriendo bajo su cruz, esperando a que él le dijese algo.

—Sabes que lo nuestro nunca pasará, Sakura —murmuró con tono neutro. Movió de nuevo los hilos armónicamente y la joven quedó extendida en aire, al igual que un ave al volar—. Tú y yo _jamás _estaremos juntos. Sólo eres una marioneta estúpida e ingenua.

—¿Y por eso ya no tengo derecho a quererte? —Sasuke la observó, irritado. Sakura prosiguió hablando—: ¿Esa es la razón… por la que no me quieres?

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Sasuke, furioso. La joven pelirrosa cerró los ojos; otra vez volvía a gritarle. Era inútil hacérselo entender. Siempre lo era—. Deja de decir esas cosas. Tú no me quieres. Yo no te querré nunca. ¡¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?! ¡Sólo eres un juguete! No tendrías que sentir, no tendrías que llorar, no deberías amar.

_No deberíamos hacerlo._

Sasuke movió la cruz de modo que Sakura pudiese mirarle. Ésta simplemente volvió a curvar sus labios.

—¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? —le espetó con amargura. El joven estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria. Apretó aún más el sedal que estaba atado al cuello de la marioneta y la sangre volvió a correr, silenciosa como una sombra. Sakura clavó su mirada en la de él, desafiante—. ¿Crees que me importa el daño que me haces? ¿Qué me importa lo que soy? Me da igual, me da igual, me da igual…

—Cállate de una vez.

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza nuevamente; cada tarde ocurría lo mismo. La misma discusión, los mismos gritos… la misma sangre manchando el suelo. El mismo miedo a contar la verdad.

No había forma posible de parar aquella locura.

Pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Estoy harto. Cerraré esta habitación con llave —dijo de pronto—. Nadie volverá a pisar la sala, incluyéndome a mí.

—¡No! No, por favor… —el rostro serio pero amable de Sakura se contrajo en una mueca de pánico al ver las intenciones de Sasuke—. No me dejes aquí. No te vayas sin mí —tiró con toda la fuerza prácticamente inexistente de su brazo izquierdo y agarró milagrosamente la cola de la chaqueta de Sasuke al pasar a su lado.

—Suéltame —masculló, inquieto.

—Por favor… Sasuke —sus ojos no eran más que vidrios rotos, húmedos y brillantes—. Yo de verdad te quiero. Créeme. Quiero estar contigo aunque nunca llegues a corresponderme. No me importa si me haces daño, tan sólo… no me abandones.

—Joder, suéltame.

—… no.

El joven pelinegro ya no podía soportarlo más. Tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo. Le envió una mirada híbrida; quizá furiosa, quizá entristecida. Agarró la mano de Sakura y la apartó de su chaqueta de un fortísimo empujón.

—Mientes. Tú no puedes quererme. ¡Un juguete que no puede poseer emociones es incapaz de querer a nadie!

_Eso era lo que deseaba creer. _

Los hilos que antes fueron transparentes, ahora eran rojos. El vestido que antes era de un blanco impoluto, ahora era rojo. Los ojos de la marioneta que antes eran de un verde vivo, amable y sincero, ahora eran dos pozos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas.

Sasuke ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla para siempre. Sin embargo, un sonoro y hueco crujido caló en la sala, llamando su atención.

—¿Por qué… no me crees? —el cuerpo inerte de Sakura se adivinaba tirado en el suelo. Sasuke supuso que los hilos que la sostenían se habían soltado o roto—. Aunque sea una marioneta, un títere, un juguete… ¿es que no tengo derecho…? ¿No tengo derecho a quererte, Sasuke? —la joven pelirrosa levantó un poco la cabeza sin saber como, observándole con un dolor inaguantable.

Sasuke sintió una extraña mezcla de remordimientos, pena y angustia recorrer su cuerpo. Era un despreciable cobarde. ¿Por qué le hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué la dejaba sufrir y no le contaba la verdad?

Uno de los osos de peluche le miró, hostil.

No.

Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Él no podía quererla. No _tendría_ que quererla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón muerto e irreal cobrara vida al pensar en ella?

Los juguetes no amaban, eso le había dicho. Pero también sabía... que era otra mentira.

Porque él la amaba con locura.

—Perdóname —su voz se deshizo en un nudo. Sakura abrió los desmesuradamente los ojos, incapaz de asimilar qué era lo que pasaba—. Todo este tiempo te he mentido. Me negaba a admitir lo que sentías por mí, y también rehuía de mis propios sentimientos. Me negaba a aceptar que un ser estúpido como yo, estuviese tan enamorado de algo tan lleno de vida como tú.

—¿Sasuke…?

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura —Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, manchando su cara y sus labios de la sangre que aún brotaba por las heridas de la joven pelirrosa—. He sido tan injusto contigo —se desabrochó la chaqueta y se quitó la camisa, mostrando una graciosa palanquita de cuerda a la espalda. Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a desbordarse de lágrimas.

Un títere.

Un títere que estaba locamente enamorado de una marioneta.

—N-nunca me dijiste lo que eras.

—Perdóname.

—¿Y por qué ahora…?

—El tiempo apremiaba y no pude soportarlo más. Al estar en la puerta me di cuenta de que si la cerraba, jamás volvería a abrirla —acarició los suaves labios de Sakura, perdido en ellos—. Y eso me hubiera matado de una forma que no deseaba.

—Te quiero —fue lo único que dijo.

Él sólo sonrió –_ya lo sabía_– y besó su boca, lentamente.

La luz lavanda de la vela se consumió, sumiéndolo todo otra vez en oscuridad. La negrura atravesó como una daga a las dos figuras que se querían en silencio, rodeadas de sangre, sedal deshilachado y un abrazo, dando y recibiendo sentimientos prohibidos para los de su naturaleza mecánica y artificial.

Una marioneta rota y desgastada que estaba locamente enamorada de un títere, y un títere sin cuerda que no podía vivir sin su secretamente amada marioneta… cerraron los ojos en un último beso.

Posteriormente, cierto osito de peluche sonrió.

-

-

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

_(¿Review...?)_ :)

_Coelum_


End file.
